Skills - Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume
Tactics Tactics (フィールドスキル) are skills that are activated manually in battle. Each Tactic has an AP cost and require a character's turn to use. They learned through tomes which can be found in shops, hidden in stages, as plunder from fallen enemies, or as Spoils of Sin. Most Tactics are universally available to all classes. Dash :Japanese: ダッシュ :Romanized: Dash :Description: Extends movement three spaces. :AP Cost: 30 :Duration: 0 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Movement Range +3. Encircle :Japanese: 回り込み :Romanized: Mawari Komi :Description: Positions unit behind target enemy. :AP Cost: 40 :Duration: 0 :Target Range: 2 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Position behind target enemy. Transpose :Japanese: スイッチング :Romanized: Switching :Description: Exchanges current position with target enemy's. :AP Cost: 40 :Duration: 0 :Target Range: 3 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Position switch with target enemy. Stalk :Japanese: ステルス :Romanized: Stealth :Description: Prevents enemies from target unit. Forfeit by acting or being hit by ranged magic. :AP Cost: 50 :Duration: 3 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Untargetable to attacks. Cancelled by taking action or hit by menu magic. Rejuvenate :Japanese: タフネス :Romanized: Toughness :Description: Increases max HP by 20%. :AP Cost: 20 :Duration: 5 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Max. HP +20%. Aura Flux :Japanese: ロングレンジ :Romanized: Long Range :Description: Extends targeting range of spells by two spaces. :AP Cost: 40 :Duration: 2 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Menu Magic Target Range +2. Mana Surge :Japanese: エマネイトマジック :Romanized: Emanate Magic :Description: Expands area magic effect radius by one space. :AP Cost: 60 :Duration: 2 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Menu Magic Effect Range +1 Consecrate :Japanese: キュアコンディション :Romanized: Cure Condition :Description: Randomly cures status ailments that do not restrict movement at beginning of round. :AP Cost: 40 :Duration: 5 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Cured of poison at beginning of round. Regenerate :Japanese: リジェネレーションヒール :Romanized: Regeneration Heal :Description: Restores 5% of max. HP at beginning of each round. :AP Cost: 50 :Duration: 5 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Heal 5% of max. HP at beginning of round. Provoke :Japanese: 挑発 :Romanized: Chouhatsu :Description: Compels target enemy to attack unit. :AP Cost: 10 :Duration: 1 :Target Range: 4 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Draw target enemy's attacks. Martyr's Cry :Japanese: バトルシャウト :Romanized: Battle Shout :Description: Compels all enemies within three spaces to attack unit. :AP Cost: 30 :Duration: 1 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 3 :Effect: Draw enemies in 3-panel range attacks. Pacify :Japanese: カームダウン :Romanized: Calm Down :Description: Deters target enemy from attacking unit. :AP Cost: 10 :Duration: 1 :Target Range: 4 :Effect Range: 0 :Effect: Repel target enemy's attacks. Evanescence :Japanese: フェードアウト :Romanized: Fade Out :Description: Deters all enemies within three spaces from attacking unit. :AP Cost: 30 :Duration: 1 :Target Range: 0 :Effect Range: 3 :Effect: Repel enemies in 3-panel range attacks. Plume Skills Plume Skills (女神の羽のスキル) are skills that function like a Tactic. They are learned by sacrificing a character in battle. Every character has their own unique skill, which is automatically activated when sacrificed. Plume Skills are used exclusively used by Wylfred and only in Story-Mode. Vali's Awakening :Japanese: ヴァリの目覚め :Romanized: Vali no Mezame :Description: Doubles all traits and draws enemy attacks. :AP: 80 :Duration: 2 :Range: User :Sacrifice: Ancel Gleipnir's Bonds :Japanese: グレイブニルの枷 :Romanized: Gleipnir no Kaseh :Description: Paralyzes all non-leader enemies. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 (or until healed) :Range: All Enemies (enemy leader excluded) :Sacrifice: Cheripha Angrboda's Allure :Japanese: アングルボタの誘い :Romanized: Angrboda no Sasoi :Description: Poisons all enemies. :AP Cost: 50 :Duration: ∞ (or until healed) :Range: All Enemies :Sacrifice: Reinhilde Hoenir's Arc :Japanese: ヘーニルの魔弾 :Romanized: Hoenir no Madan :Description: Expands attack range by two panels for all allies. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Valmur Baldr's Pact :Japanese: バルドルの契約 :Romanized: Baldr no Keiyaku :Description: Negates damage to self and inflicts double on enemy. Cannot be compounded. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 2 :Range: User :Sacrifice: Darius Ratatoskr's Scandal :Japanese: ラタトスクの悪戯 :Romanized: Ratatoskr no Itazura :Description: Damages all but self and leaders by half of their max. HP. Cannot reduce HP below 1. :AP Cost: 100 :Duration: 0 :Range: All (user and leaders excluded) :Sacrifice: Mireille Avalanche of the Jotun :Japanese: ヨトゥンの雪 :Romanized: Jotun no Yuki :Description: Freezes all non-leader, non-human enemies. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: :Range: All Enemies (leader and humans excluded) :Sacrifice: Mischka Veigr's Warcry :Japanese: ヴェイグの雄叫び :Romanized: Veigr no Otakebi :Description: Adds sudden death effect to all allies' attacks. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Gwendal Fafnir's Heart :Japanese: ファーブニルの心臓 :Romanized: Fafnir no Kokoro :Description: Instantly revives any fallen allies. Cannot be compounded. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Phiona Hoard of the Dvergar :Japanese: ドヴェルグの技 :Romanized: Dvergar no Waza :Description: Yields more purple and shining gems for allies. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Earnest Biflindi's Shield :Japanese: ビヴリンディの盾 :Romanized: Biflindi no Tateh :Descrition: Halves the ATK of all enemies. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: All Enemies :Sacrifice: Heugoe Inspiration of the Alfar :Japanese: アールヴの吐息 :Romanized: Alfar no Toiki :Description: Eliminates the AP costs for all allies :AP Cost: 100 :Duration: 2 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Duwain Vidar's Hush :Japanese: ヴィダルの沈黙 :Romanized: Vidar no Chinmoku :Description: Silences all enemies. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration:: 5 (or until healed) :Range: All Enemies :Sacrifice: Lockswell Eir's Mercy :Japanese: エイルの祝福 :Romanized: Eir no Shukufuku :Description: Restores all allies' HP by 80% of max. HP at the beginning of round. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 4 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Rosea Kvasir's Mead :Japanese: クヴァシルの酒 :Romanized: Kvasir no Sake :Description: Negates all magic damage against allies. Cannot be compounded. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Lieselotte Andvari's Bequest :Japanese: アンドヴァリの遺産 :Romanized: Andvari no Isan :Description: Curses all enemies. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 (or until healed) :Range: All Enemies :Sacrifice: Fauxnel Hervor's Blessings :Japanese: ヘルヴォルの加護 :Romanized: Hervor no Kago :Description: Halves all enemies' RDM :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: All Enemies :Sacrifice: Natalia Hod's Smiting :Japanese: ヘズの一撃 :Romanized: Hod no Ichigeki :Description: Renders all allies' normal attacks critical. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Ushio Fury of the Aesir :Japanese: エシールの猛り :Romanized: Aesir no Takeri :Description: Negates all physical damage against allies. Cannot be compounded. :AP Cost: 80 :Duration: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) :Sacrifice: Auguste Techniques Techniques are skills that must be equipped in the Skills menu prior to battle and activated randomly during attack phases in battle. Sieges assist in increasing the chance of the Technique activating. Each Technique has a CP cost and multiple Techniques can be equipped at once if the total CP cost is lower than a character's max CP limit. Techniques are learned through tomes which can be found in shops, hidden in stages, as plunder from fallen enemies, or as Spoils of Sin. Most Techniques are restricted by class. (Technique list) Category:Abilities